The Cullen's Sex Life
by 123Meaghan
Summary: One night with Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper meet Bella and Edward in the woods in the woods, and Rosalie and Emmett get introuble for making love at school. LEMONS! M FOR OBVIOUS REASONS!
1. Edward and Bella

"Bella", A soft voice came from behind be. I had been reading, Occupying my time until Edward got home. That day, Alice and I went shopping while Edward and Emmet went hunting. I never liked it when Edward and I where apart, It was like we where two pieces of a puzzle. Perfectly shaped for each other.

Edward came up behind me, Grabbed my waist and kissed me just like he always did. After a minute, He let go. But we both new what was coming next, As usual. I went into the bathroom, keeping the new silky lingerie dress hidden.

I put the dress on, It was black with pink lace, Cut short and very revealing. I walked out, and noticed Edward, shirtless, In his kaki shorts, Leaning against the door frame. I looked at his perfectly muscled chest, waiting to look in his eyes for last. Once I looked in his eyes I would forget everything. He raised one eyebrow, I knew it was directed at my dress. " Do you like it", I asked, sounding a little worried. " It's not really my personality, I know", I my tone had a certain edge that I was trying to keep hidden. " But I just thought-". He interrupted "Bella, You look beautiful ". He quickly picked me up in his arms, and took us to our bedroom. We both knew what was coming next.

"You don't see yourself clearly at all, Love", He said. He gently took my hand and placed it where his erection was going to be. After sitting like this for a moment, he reached up and took my face in his hands. He started kissing me, his tongue tracing the shape of my lips until I opened my mouth. I could feel his tongue in my mouth, licking every part of me. His kisses soon moved to my neck and ear. That's when I heard the sound of ripping fabric. I pulled away and looked at the shredded remains of my dress.

"Dammit, Edward", I said harshly. "That was brand new". Edward was completely aware of what he had done. He did this a lot, I was wondering if he had some fascination of ripping clothes of my body. I was not mad as much as I was irritated that he couldn't take two seconds to take them off himself. He looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry", He said sincerely. "To make it up to you, I promise, we will go where ever you want and get you as much lingerie as you want". I couldn't stay mad at him. "I love You", I said, That was all I could think of. "As do I", He said, His golden eyes staring at me.

Edward moved his face back to mine and at the same time, Removed the remains of my shredded dress. All I had left on was my bra and thong, But Edward knew not to rip any of it after the fit I had just made. Instead, His hands reached around to my back and unhooked my bra. He took it off me and threw it somewhere, That was my least concern. Edward started kissing me again as he gently palmed my newly exposed breast, And I decided to make my next move, Undoing his pants. Undoing each others clothes mostly got easier every time, Except his belt. Getting it off wasn't hard, It was just the time it took. The only thing on him was his boxers, So just for fun, I ripped them. My hands reached back up to his face, but his hands went somewhere different. Edward was rubbing me through my now wet panties, which where next.

"Mmmhhh" I moaned. He took my underwear off in one swift motion and started rubbing again. I was wet, and I noticed Edward was nowhere near an erection. His erections always came easier when we had been apart, But I'd rather us be together and I work harder. I started rubbing him with one hand and massaged his balls with the other. He moaned. I slid myself down so I could suck on him. Next, Edward did something unusual. I wound his hands through my hair and started pumping me faster. He sighed a long, deep sigh. I looked up, He was smiling a mischievous smile. Edward hitched my legs around his waist and ran. Before I could tell what he was doing, I was laying face up on our kitchen counter. " Are you crazy ", " We can't do it on our counter " I shrilled. " I don't see why not, and I think it would be good to get some use out of them ", he said, smiling my favorite crooked.

My legs where dangling over the side as I felt Edward push them to opposite sides, Then I felt his tongue in me.

"Edward", I moaned his name. I knew he liked to hear me moan, And sometimes I did it just for his sake. This was not one of those times, Because sometimes, I really couldn't help it. He then got up on top of me, His strong hands intertwined in my hair. Then, Edward slid it in. He never thought anything was to rough or to hard, To be honest, Neither did I. Edward was moving us faster and then, I felt it, He cumed. Edward stopped, Took two of his fingers and stuck them in me. His fingers where then in front of my face, I sucked on then until he took them out and resumed what he was doing.

Both of us knew now that my orgasm wasn't far, So he decided to hit me in my favorite spot, and it worked, I had an orgasm. Again, he put his finger and got it all over him. But, This time, He put his fingers strait into his mouth, Not mine. He moaned and started licking me. Edward lick me clean, And I could tell he got some enjoyment out of it, And so did I. He lifted my back off the counter and carried me back to our room, And set me on the bed. " You know you will be cleaning the counter once we're done, Right ", I questioned. " Agreed, But it was worth it, Right ", and he smiled my smile.

Then we continued on with our blissful evening…


	2. Jasper and Alice

"Hey, Jazz", I said as I entered our room. "Hey, Alice", He replied with a smile. It was early in the morning and both of us had nothing to do. "What do feel like doing today, Cause I've got nothing" Jasper said. "Neither do I, Wanna play chess" I added. " At 3 A.M., I don't know, Seems a little dull, Don't cha think. How about we go for a walk in the woods" He asked with a smile. "Sure". As we where running our favorite spot, which was the same place as Edward's and Bella's, I asked him why he wanted to come out here. "You'll see", He mused. "Actually, No, I can't see. Someone won't make up there mind" I mentioned as we stopped in the meadow and laid down on our backs.

"Well, Your about to" Jasper smirked as he me on top of him, Then it dawned on me. We hadn't done anything in almost two weeks, So I knew needed some and, Come to think of it, So did I. He wrapped his arms around my waits and started kissing me. It felt good, Better than usual. Most likely because it had been so long. I took off his shirt as he started to unbutton mine. I started to take off my designer jeans but Jasper grabbed my hand. "I'll do that for you. Don't deny me the opportunity to act like a gentleman and help you" he insisted. "Fine" I agreed, And that would give me time to get his off.

I only had my bra and thong left on while Jasper had nothing. He noticed this and reached around my back to take off my bra and threw it somewhere. His hands gently squeezed my breast as I took off my thong before he insisted to do that to. I felt him slide down me and start to lick me, And it felt so good. I moaned. "I'm so sorry for not doing this for so long, Jazz. From now on, Anytime you want it, come get it" I said. "I want it right now" he moaned, So he shifted us into the 69 position. I kissed him from tip to base and massaged him while he licked my lips and put his tongue inside of me. Jasper then let me go, He changed his position so we where in missionary style, and swiftly entered me. We both moaned as we went faster until we heard whispers and stopped. Then we saw them, Edward and Bella where standing there with shock on their faces.

"Um…Hi Edward, Bella" I said. "Hi", They both replied at about the same time. "We kinda came here to, Um…, Do the same thing your doing" Edward said cautiously. " Well, We don't really mind if you are here, As long as it's ok with you, Alice and I can continue and you could start" Jasper said. "Bella" Edward questioned. "I'm okay with it, I guess", Bella replied. Edward picked her up, carried her over a few feet away from us and they both laid down. I heard a bunch of ripping which I assumed was their clothes.

Jasper and I didn't hear much of them, except for a few moans, Until Bella yelled. "Oh. My. God.", She said. "What's wrong, Bella" Jasper, Edward, and I said at the same time. "Jasper, Your…It's…Huge…" was all that came out of her mouth, But Jasper understood, Apparently. He whispered in my ear "Uh…She thinks my cock is huge". "Oh", I said. "Well, Bella, If you want, I guess we could change men for a little while. If it's okay with you and Edward" I said nervously. I loved Jasper but, I just wanted to try, I guess. Bella asked Edward, And although he didn't really like the idea, He agreed. So Jasper got up, As did Edward, They shook hands, and Edward came and sat by me.

I heard Bella and Jasper right away with a couple of screams, Of pleasure, For sure. "We don't have to do this Alice" Edward said thoughtfully. "Let's just try, See if we have half as much fun as those sluts over there" I said. "Okay, Here goes nothing" Edward said. And he put it in. Ohhh….It felt so good. He moved us back and forth but he was hitting so hard, Slamming into me, But it felt amazing. This went on for hours Bella and I swapping men at least five times. All four of us came home around ten in the morning. Our clothes had water on them from where we left them and I was sure Bella and I had cum all over us. We walked in the door and Esme saw us. "Hey Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella. Where have you all been" She asked. Jasper worked a little of his magic on her and she calmed down. We then told her we met up in the woods, On accident and just talked. I could tell she had a little doubt to our story, but we all came back in one piece. And Esme is a very controlling mother, Just worried sometimes if we leave for a long time at night. "Ok, Now all of you upstairs and change clothes. You look horrible" she said in a playing tone, but we all knew she meant it. Although cleaning didn't take her long, She hated it. We all went upstairs and, So no one would find out, It was all forgotten. But I will secretly remembered the night when I had sex with Jasper, My love, and Edward, My Brother.


	3. Rosalie and Emmet Part 1

"Common, Emmet", I told him. "We only have five minutes left of lunch, Rose", he said, not wanting to be late to class, Again. "Neither of us eat and it won't take long", I smirked. "Fine", He agreed. I took Emmet's hand and didn't say a word to the rest of our family, They would know where we where going. We walked into the janitor's closet, not needing to be careful because all the students where at lunch. "Now Emmet, Whenever you deny me the first time I ask but accept the second, You never do as well. So, You will have fun and no resisting" I scolded. "What kind of fun do-" and that was all he could get out. Emmet knew what I meant, So, To keep him from asking, I forcefully pushed my lips against him, licking all in his mouth.

"Mmmhhhhh" he moaned. But then I remembered that we didn't have much time, So I moved on. I undid his pants while he took off his and my own shirt. We had to be very careful, because we couldn't get new clothes until we got home. I started licking him, And he moaned again. But then Emmet grabbed my waist, stood me up, and took off my pants. I still had my thong on, and I could to without it for a few hours. So I whispered in a really sexy voice to Emmet "Rip e'm", and he did. I would need to get those later.

Emmet laid us down, him on top of me. I went to kiss him but I realized he was changing directions, into the 69. We where both licking each other, occasionally moaning. "Wait", he said worriedly as he took out his phone and looked at it. "We've got two minutes, Get off me Rose and put your close on". "What the Hell", I screeched. "We're already here and I'm not stopping and neither are you, Lay back down", I demanded. He did, I usually got my way, Especially on this subject.

But this time he laid on top of me and put it in, A little unexpectedly. Emmet grunted. I really liked him when he was mad or irritated, It made him more fun. I really think that was because he took his anger out on me, and it was always harder and stronger. "Come on, Rosalie" He moaned. I could feel it coming, and Emmet had just done it in me, I loved it when he did that. As I felt it coming, Emmet pulled his cock out and put his wanting mouth under me. I cummed into his mouth and once he swallowed, He started licking the rest of me. Uuuhhhhh, It felt so good. But once he licked me clean, I knew it was coming, He got his clothes and threw mine at me.

Both of us got dressed, And I didn't know how much trouble I was in, But honestly, I didn't really care. We walked out right before the bell for the lass class of the day, English. And I was happy about this, and everyone would think, Why be happy about English, But, This was the only class I sat behind Emmet. Both of was walked into the class right as the teacher was starting his lecture.

I quickly started scribbling a note, But even my scribble was beautiful, If I do say so myself. The note read "I'm sorry, Emmet." Even though I really was glad we did that. I continued "I will make it up to you tonight, You'll see. Love, Rose". I folded it, Kissed it so my lip print was on the front, and tossed it on his desk. He opened it and I saw him write something back with his almost as beautiful penmanship. Now, Under my note, It read " How will you make it up to me. Not that I didn't enjoy myself, But it is always so weird at school." I started writing again "I think we both already know how I will make it up to you, And the only reason you think it's weird is because no one else does it, That you know of ". I laid the note down, And he was writing again "Just talk to me later". I got the note back and sighed. Well, I would just wait until we where in the car, I so glad Emmet and I rode in my convertible by ourselves today.

The rest of class went slowly, But as soon as the bell rang, I gathered up my stuff and waited by the door. Emmet came up and I grabbed his free hand and locked my fingers around his. "So, Are you still mad" I questioned. "I guess not" he sighed. We went to the car and I got in the drivers seat. I drove home and we got out. Neither of us really said much, But I could fix that. He got out and so did I. Emmet was headed to the house when I said "Where are you going". "To do homework" He said skeptically.

"I've got a different plan for us" I mused. "Oh", He knew what I was getting at. I took his hand and we ran down to the river side. I pushed him down and normally he wouldn't fall, But he did it purposely. I pressed my lips against him as hard as I could, His tongue in my mouth and mine in his. Then Emmet grabbed my shirt and pants, ripped them, and threw them somewhere. He rolled off of me and took of his pants. He got back on but this time our faces where opposite, And we where in the 69 position. We both took off each others underwear and out them beside us. I was licking his balls while he was pumping his tongue in and out of me. It felt so good.

Emmet then put his face back up to mine and quickly slid his cock in. Uuuhhhhh. I loved the way Emmet hit me so hard and that was what made me cum so fast. He kept going and after another thirty seconds, I yelled "Emmet, I'm going to-" and he knew what I meant. I did it and Emmet loved it. After we continued this for a while and fell into the river three time, We finally stopped. I knew our family would be wondering where we were.

Emmet and I ran into the house and upstairs, since all of our clothes where either ripped or wet and got dressed. Then Esme called us down stairs.

She told us to sit down along with the rest of our family. Esme began " I got a call for your school today. A ripped thong was found in the janitor's closet." DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!! I thought. How could I have forgotten that. She continued "The janitor had just been in there before lunch, So they where left sometime at lunch. And since none of you eat I was wondering if any of you did it". "All of us where in the lunch room today, Except….Um…" Jasper said. "Who was it Jasper" Esme said. " Well, Uh…Emmet and Rose weren't there" He mumbled. "You son of a Bitch" I exploded. "Rosalie, Emmet, How could you do this" Esme questioned. "Upstairs, Now. You two don't know how much trouble you are in."

To Be Continued………


	4. Rosalie and Emmet Part 2

Emmet's POV

Rose and I walked up to our room, And I was furious. "Emmet" Rosalie said in a questioning tone. "Emmet" she said again. "Are you mad" she asked. "What do you think? Of course I'm mad. We're probably going to get our cars taken and get a nice long talk about sex and responsibility" I almost yelled. "Well, I really doubt the car thing and just ignore the talk" Rose said in a whisper. "Fine. But you really owe me" I mused. "What do you want me to do" she asked and then I had an idea. "I want you to go in Esme's closet, Find the most revealing role play outfit, Put it on and come back here." "Okay" she said.

A few minutes later Rosalie came back in our room with a nurses outfit on. But not a normal nurses outfit, This one had a skirt that was barely half a foot long and the top was a bra with a name tag that said "Sex Machine". "Interesting" I said while trying to hold back a laugh. "What do you want me to do know" Rosalie growled. "I want you to be what the name tag says you are" I Smirked. Rosalie then jumped on top of me ripped off my pants and started sucking me. She suddenly stopped and I looked up. There was Carlile and Esme starring at us. "What are you doing in my outfit" Esme shrieked.

Carlile spoke next "Rosalie put on your clothes and go with your mother, and Emmet, put on pants and come with me. We are going to have a family talk". "Told you so Rose" I yelled. All four of us went downstairs and saw our family sitting at the table. Rose and I took our seats and Carlile began "We all know what was done so all of you will be asking questions about anything related to this topic and Esme and I will do our best to answer them. Now, Who has a question". I remembered what Rose said and so I decided to have fun with this. I raised my hand. "Yes" Carlile asked me. "Which one do you and Esme do more, Use toys or do role play" I asked.

I laughed and so did everyone except Esme and Carlile, Of course. "A real question, Emmet" He muttered. I acted like I didn't hear that and said "Or do you like Esme to give you blowjobs". "Enough, Does anyone here have any questions or comments, EXCET EMMET" Esme said. Rosalie raised her hand, "Why won't you answer Emmet's question? I think if you won't tell us we should guess. I bet you and Carlile like role play the best because of the out fit that said-". "Rosalie" Esme scolded. Then I yelled out "Sex Machine" and everyone fell out laughing, Even Carlile chuckled.

"That's it, Emmet and Rose. Because of you now everyone will be reading a sex education book, With pictures." Carlile handed them out. "Now, I want each of you and your partner to go you rooms and read this book".

Rosalie's POV

"Emmet" I said "When I went into Carlile and Esme's room I took one of Jasper's little computer cameras and put it in their room because Alice had a vision that after they told us to go read the were going to have a little fun". "Oh. My. God. Are you serious" I asked. "Yup, Now send everybody a text and tell them to get in here so we can watch". He got right on it as I hooked the camera up to our computer. As each couple came in our room, Emmet told them what I had done and most of them were excited to watch.

After everyone was seated, I turned on the camera that was in their room. At first their room was empty, but then Esme walked out of the closet in the same outfit I was wearing earlier. I screamed and everyone looked at me, But then Emmet explained the whole story. Esme sat down on her bed as Carlile came out in his white doctors robe unbuttoned and the only other thing on him was his boxers. There was no sound so after a while of them mouthing things we couldn't understand, They both laid down on the bed as Carlile wrapped one of his arms around her waist and his other hand was squeezing her breast. Everyone starting laughing and Emmet yelled "They do like role play". Carlile then took off Esme's top and slid off his underwear, And we all fell out of our chairs laughing. I had never known Carlile's dick was so big, As big as Emmet's.

All of us resumed watching as Carlile put his fingers up Esme's skirt, I assume she wasn't wearing a thong. After they took turns kissing and rubbing each other, Carlile put in his dick. I also never realized how small Esme's pussy was, It looked like she was shoving a stick in and out of her. Something just dawned on me "Is this recording" I asked. "Uhhh……..No" Jasper said. "Well, Put it on record" I yelled, He did.

Even though there was no sound, We could see Esme screaming and even hear it from downstairs, A little. I never pictured Carlile and Esme could have sex for almost three hours, But once they where done they got dressed and left their rooms. Then Emmet said "Play the part where Carlile takes off his pants, I want to compare my dick to his", "Whatever" Everyone mumbled. We where watching it again and then we heard the door open, And everyone turned toward the door. There was Carlile and Esme, Who did see what we where watching. "Oh my goodness" Esme yelled. "How did you see that, Who did it". Carlile interjected, "I want to know now". Alice spoke up before they got really mad. "It's was kinda all of us", Even though it wasn't, It was better to take the blame together, And everyone agreed with that. "It that case, you are all grounded" Carlile said, Everyone sighed. Well, This went better than planned, I thought.

"Which Means" He continued, " For two weeks, Emmet, Jasper, No X-Box. Alice, Rosalie, No shopping, And Edward, Bella" He hesitated, "Don't do something you like". Why where they the lucky ones, But neither of them had lives so that pretty much explained it. "And someone come take the camera down from our room" Esme said sarcastically as her and Carlile were leaving. "This is just great" Edward said. "You got it easy" Emmet mused, "At least you aren't getting something you love ripped from you. My poor X-Box".


	5. Truth or Dare Part 1

**Emmett's POV**

"Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy" I yelled. Carlisle and Esme were going on a vacation to get away from us, But that was a mistake. We were suppose to be grounded but since they weren't going to be here, Everyone is going to do whatever they want. Alice had assured them we wouldn't, But the only reason was because she needed to shop. I'm glad I'm not addicted to shopping, Just Guitar Hero, That is why I need my X-Box. By the time they left, Jazz and I were upstairs battling, Alice and Rose were shopping, And Bella and Edward are being boring somewhere. He really needs a life.

**Edward's POV**

I do have a life, whatever Emmett thinks. At least I'm not addicted to Sex and Guitar Hero. I bet he's played and had Rose give him a blow job at the same time. "Edward" Bella called my name, I bet I was just staring into space. "Yes" I replied. "Just making sure your okay, You were making googlie eyes at a lamp." "I was just thinking, Emmett said that I had no life, Which I do." I said with confidence. "Did he mean no sex life, Cause we haven't done it in weeks. So I have to agree" She said in an embarrassed tone. Why would she think that, We've just been busy. "Fine, But we are about to prove Emmett wrong" I replied as I swung Bella in my arms and ran her into the forest.

**Alice POV**

Ahhh, It felt good to shop again. I can't believe I was grounded from it, I bet Rosalie felt the same way. We walked into Victoria's Secret and I had an idea. "Rose, Don't you think its weird that Edward and Bella haven't been in bed, Like at all" I questioned. "Yeah, But its cause, Just like Emmett said, Edward is sexually repressed. See, Emmett can be so smart". "Start blacking your thoughts, Cause were going to buy Bella some lingerie" I said. We were like a tornado going through the store and finally found a few things. Then Rosalie called Bella and told her to come to the store, She came in about ten minutes. "Why are we in Victoria's Secret" she questioned. "Because your husband is sexually repressed and we are going to help you, Because its not really your fault. Your just having to endure the consequences" She said, Could Rosalie be more bold. "But we just…" I cut her off "It's okay Bella, We'll help". "No! Edward and I just…" I cut her off again. "It's Okay, Bella, We understand" I said. "LISTEN TO ME ALICE, EDWARD AND I JUST FUCKED. LIKE I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO SAY FOR THE LAST FIVE MINUTES BUT HAVE BEEN INTERRUPTED" she yelled. Everyone in the store turned and looked at us.

**Bella's POV**

Okay, I so glad I'm not human, I would have been a tomato. "Get it now " she said back in a whisper. "You should have seen us anyway, Alice". "I was busy with Jasper" she replied. "I'm going home" I said as I left. When you get there I will have everyone doing something you love and you will get the worst of it.

**Emmett's POV**

"Yes!!! Bella, You're a genius!!!" I yelled. She told us all what happened at Victoria's Secret and how we all were going to play truth or dare and give Alice and Rose the worst while we give everyone else nice little dares. Alice and Rose just walked through so I ran up to them and said to come sit in a circle with the rest of us, Except Carlisle and Esme, So we could play. Alice was excited and Rosalie uninterested but since I was going to be there she said she would play. Me and my awesomeness, and coolness, and sexiness… "Emmet, Please stop calling yourself sexy in your head" Edward said. "Well, How about you stop listening Mr. Lack of Desire. If you think about it, When Bella calls you Ed, It stands for Erectile Dysfunction Disorder. Even your name agrees with me". "Wow Emmet, Are you even aware how stupid that sounds" he said. "Erectile Dysfunction Disorder !!!Erectile Dysfunction Disorder!!! You need Viagra" I yelled in my toughs. "So, Who would like to go first" Bella said. "Oohh, Oohh, Mee, Mee" I said waving my hand in the air. "Okay Emmett, Go ahead" Bella said. "Ally, Wally, Truth or Dare" I asked. "Truth" she said. I just thought of the best question EVER!!! "Do you and Jasper do anal" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. "It's supposed to be embarrassing". " No, Emmett" she said. "Are You Sure", "Yes". "Ed, Is she being truthful" I asked. "Yes, Emmett she is". "Ok, My turn" Alice yelled, "Bella, Truth or Dare". "Dare". "I dare you to go to Tyler's house, In your bra and underwear only and ask him to borrow a condom" Alice said. This will be hilarious.

**Bella's POV**

I took off all my clothes except by bra and panties, Which Alice had bought, Of course. We drove to Tyler's house and I got out and the rest of them hid, I walked up and rang the door bell. Tyler opened the door, "Hey, Tyler. Can I borrow a condom" I asked. "Uhhh, Hang On." He ran Upstairs and them came back down. "Uhhh, Here" he said as he dropped a packet in my hand. "Do you want to hang out over here, We could…". "No she doesn't" Edward said, As he was running at human speed toward us. He then grabbed my hand and we went back to the car. We got back to the house in record speed, I put some more clothes on, and sat back in the circle. "Rosalie, Truth or Dare" I asked.

**To Be Continued…Please R&R**


	6. FOLLOW PETER FACINELLI

**DEAR FANFICTION READERS, I REALLY HOPE YOU KNW WHO PETER FACINELLI IS. IF YOU DON'T, HE IS THE SUPER, CRAZY HOT MAN WHO PLAYS CARLISLE CULLEN IN TWILIGHT. HE AND ROB DEFRANCO HAS A BET ON TWITTER, IF PETER REACHES 500,000 FOLLOWERS BY FRIDAY(6/19/2009) AT MIDNIGHT HE WILL MAKE ROB DANCE IN THE STREET(IN BEVERLY HILLS) TO SINGLE LADIES IN A BIKINI WHILE WAVING A TWEET ME SIGN.**

**IF PETER LOOSES, HE HAS TO GIVE THE BACK OF HIS CHAIR FROM TWILIGHT THAT HAS HIS NAME ON IT TO ROB. BUT TO INCOURAGE YOU, PETER SAYS IF HE WINS, HE WILL GIVE THE BACK OF THE CHAIR(THAT ROBERT PATTIONSON ACCUALLY SAT IN, ALSO)TO ONE OF THE FOLLOWERS. SO GO TO TWITTER, CREATE AN ACCOUNT, AND FOLLOW PETER FACINELLI!!!**


End file.
